


I miss you too...

by peopleplacesandthings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peopleplacesandthings/pseuds/peopleplacesandthings
Summary: Sam and Dean having sex for the first time after they went looking for John on the first episode of the series.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 14





	I miss you too...

**Author's Note:**

> I first wrote this fanfiction in portuguese, hope you like it, if you have any tips on how the story could be better, please feel free to tell me, and i'll try my best to apply on my next story.

Breathless and concerned, Sam calls his brother's name in an attempt to identify whether he was well after jumping off the bridge after the impala's attack on them. Dean confirms that he’s well and the two decide to look for a place where they can spend the first night since Dean convinced his younger brother to leave the university to follow a clue where his father, who disappeared a few weeks ago, could be.

The two arrived at a motel in the city of Jericho in California, and upon check-in the receptionist noticed that an older man with the same surname as the boys had already stopped by and left a paid room for an entire month, so they decided to enter the room and try to understand what their father was doing in the city.

Upon entering the room they identified that their father was trying to prevent something from entering the place, there was a circle of salt around the bed and a cat's eye for protection, there were also clippings from old newspapers and photos of victims of the woman in white, which was the name given to the phenomenon they were investigating, after a quick survey of the room they concluded that the father must have left the place for at least two days, Dean then decided to take a shower so he could get rid of the smell of sewage which he acquired after jumping off the bridge, Sam then turned his attention to a photo in the mirror of when they were children, together with his father, he heard the water begin to fall in the shower while he was lost in memories of his childhood.

\- Sam, are you sleeping? - asked Dean, seeing him lost in thought.

\- No, reminiscing - replied the youngest, now sitting on the bed. - I found this picture of us with dad and I started remembering when we were younger and always together.

\- You know we're not together by your choice. - remembered the eldest. –If it was for me we would all be together, i miss you every day, your voice, your smell, the heat of your body. You can't imagine how much it hurts meeting you for the first time in two years and see you’re dating and happy with someone other than me. - Dean said with teary eyes.

The silence that followed Dean's statement seemed eternal, but it didn't take more than a few seconds for Sam to get out of bed and go to his brother for a hug that was incredibly nostalgic.

\- You are the most important person in my life - said Dean in his brother's arms.

Dean tried to say something else, but he was interrupted by a kiss from Sam, a firm, but affectionate kiss, Dean wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck, who held him by the waist and when disengaging the kiss for a single moment, spoke in the older man's ear. - I miss you too. The older one tore off the younger man's shirt and brought his mouth to his nipple in a circular motion with his tongue, sending chills the younger’s body and then tore off his own shirt.

Sam stopped for a moment to admire Dean’s beautiful body and the two fell on the bed in yet another hot kiss and it wasn't long before the two were totally naked.

\- Suck my cock, Dean! - said Sam in a breathless, lustful voice - That’s it Dean, suck my balls with that hot mouth of yours, just the way i like it and only you know how to do it.

After a while Sam put Dean on all fours on the bed and started to lick his asshole driving him crazy. - Sammy, you’re tongue feels so good on my ass! – Dean’s moans only made Sam even more excited, his dick was so hard, he started to use pre-cum to lubricate Dean’s hole and put his first finger inside him.

\- Slowly Sammy – said Dean moaning. It had been two years since they did this for the first time, that night Sam left for Stanford, and now he was back here, at his brother’s mercy, Dean was nervous, as if he’d never done this before.

\- Dean, I don't want to hurt you, i need you to relax – after hearing how caring Sam sounded, he started to loosen up, and just like that, it was possible to introduce another finger. – Yeah baby, let me in, i want you all opened up to take my dick.

After hearing those words, Dean was able to relax in such a surprising way, that the only words that came out of his mouth were - Fuck me Sammy, i want you all inside me. Sam licked Dean's ass a little more leaving him as lubricated as possible since there was nothing but saliva to help at that moment – are you ready? – asked Sam, and at the positive sign of his older brother, he began to introduce his cock gently so that his brother could adapt to its size.

\- Ouch! - exclaimed Dean after feeling his brother's cock completely inserted inside him.

\- Are okay baby, do you want me to stop? - asked Sam.

-No, i’m ok, keep going – said Dean.

So, with his consent Sam started going faster and faster until the older man's body trembled with excitement each time the younger's cock hit his prostate and he leaned down to his face so he could kiss him. They changed positions and Sam got on top of Dean, where he could fuck and kiss him at the same time. Dean’s hands were leaving marks at Sam’s back and the two of them groaned at the frantic pace at which the fuck was taking.

\- That’s it Sammy, fuck my ass, just like that, come on baby, it’s all yours, make me feel it – and with that Sam picked up an even faster pace and Dean s announce his was about to cum.

\- Kiss me and let's cum together - said Sam, who at this point was fucking Dean so hard, he could breath. - Now Dean, now, together, together, aaaaahhhhh!

The two hugged and intertwined in a fiery kiss as their dicks started to lose their erections and as Sam’s dick left Dean’s ass, the older man let out a breathless moan and all the cum started to come out of him. They return to kiss wrapped in the sheets with Dean caressing Sam's chest until they fall asleep, but before the two declare:

\- I love you Sammy.

\- I love you too Dean.


End file.
